Heart to Heart
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: Little random one-shots, mostly about Series 3. Mostly based on pictures, trailers and of course the episodes :D. 1. Matthew/Tom heart to heart... 2. Sybil/Mary argument... 3. Tom/Sybil forgotten scene...
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo :D**

**Whilst searching Youtube yesterday, I found the trailer for the third series :D - well its sort of a trailer, i'll have to give you guys the link. In it there was a little clip of what looked like Matthew and Tom having a little heart to heart. This is kind of devised around that :D **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

Tom let out an exasperated sigh, covering his face with both of his hands to ease some of his frustration. After another spat with Lord Grantham with no light of resolving their, well his, issues, he just excused himself from the drawing room, taking leave upstairs to put on a less expensive suit and took a walk. The air did him good – the walk didn't. He decided that the only way calming him down would be by venting his pent up anger on a tree by punching it, bruising and bloodying his knuckles.

"Shit," he hissed as the air stung the wound. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, binding it tightly around his hand, hopefully stopping it from bleeding. He felt the pain numb slightly but he knew that he would pay for it in the morning. He didn't even know if his knuckles were broken and God knows how he would find out. He couldn't show Sybil, she'd think that he punched someone, not a tree.

He decided that the pain was a little too much for him to carry on walking, so he turned back, journeying back to the dark house. Everyone must have gone to bed, he thought; it had been a long day.

The manor was pretty much silent and dark, apart from a small light that Tom noticed out of the corner of his eye. He did want to investigate but if it was Lord Grantham he would regret it immensely as their arguments would wake the whole house. But as he journeyed toward the stairs he saw Lady Mary storm from the room, head in hands and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He was frozen; he didn't know what to do. Crying women weren't exactly his forte, apart from his wife who cried over the most silliest of things; he couldn't blame her, she was pregnant.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her and she snapped up her head. She sighed, whether it was with relief or resentment he didn't know but her answer told him that it was relief.

"No, not really and with Matthew, I honestly thought I could be but…" she whispered through her tears. She shook her head, probably trying to get rid of those ghastly things called emotions, excused herself and bade him goodnight. He heard grumbling and glass clinking form the other room, telling him that it was Matthew in there and not Lord Grantham. Thank God.

He knocked on the door, poking his head round to see Matthew gulping down an unhealthy amount of alcohol.

"That won't help you," Tom said, taking away the glass and the decanter. Matthew sighed, sitting in the armchair in front of the fire and put his head in his hands. There was a still silence as none of them said a word or moved a muscle.

Matthew broke the frozen frame and lifted his head. Tom noticed that a tear fall down his cheek and sat in the chair next to him. He felt sorry for him as he could see that all of his arguments with Mary were, if this was not at all fixable, in vain and all the anguish for nothing.

"I've ruined this," He stated tearfully. "I mean, she thinks that I don't love her, only her money but that's not true…"

Tom sat back, trying not to smile as the similarities between them were becoming obvious to all.

"Welcome to my world," he mumbled, taking a drink for himself.

Matthew chuckled and said, "Suppose you're right. We really don't belong here do we?"

Tom had poured himself a drink before sitting, and took a small swig of it then. Matthew eyed him and shook his head; it wasn't fair.

"I don't know about you but I certainly don't. I don't suit it." Tom sighed.

Matthew chuckled, "Ahh. I know the feeling so well. When I first came here it was cold looks all around, maybe not the frozen to the bone ones you're getting but still quite harsh. After a while, they realised that I wasn't going away and they decided that it was better to be friends than to quarrel."

Tom scoffed.

"It's only a matter of time. You've said so yourself,"

Tom shook his head, taking another sip, "It's not just that. I think they've realised that it's not only me that doesn't suit this life, Sybil doesn't either. In all the time I've known her, I've never seen her as contented with this kind of life as Edith and Mary are."

Matthew caught the sense of longing in Tom's voice and features, highlighting his…regret of not telling them or doing something sooner. Was regret the right word? When the news did come out, Matthew was shocked at first but after thinking about it, it was so bloody obvious that they could have done a song and dance about it and none of them would have noticed. All the time she spent in the garage or going out to do some menial errand and of course the elopement; Sybil being so conveniently sick and he too. God, how he and the others were blind.

"You know, I still tot his day cannot believe that I didn't notice. Thinking back, it was fairly clear to see," Matthew mused. Tom started to laugh and said thorugh it,

"I honestly thought that one day Carson or his lordship was going to knock on my door and literally kick me out,"

Matthew joined in, "Careful, he might still do that,"

Matthew felt his anger and upset soon wash away, though he still needed something to soothe it. He got up, retrieving the glass Tom took off of him. He was glad that the Irishman didn't stop him; he must have thought it appropriate now that he wasn't as forlorn. But that didn't distract him from asking what had happened.

"Again, the business about the money. Mary believes that I don't love her and that I have grown into something that she didn't fall in love with to begin with. She thinks that because I want to get a job or some kind of financial security that I am not on 'her side' which, honestly, I don't know what that is-

"The aristocracy. That's what she means,"

"Oh. Well that explains everything. But anyway, It's either I love her enough to find a job for her, meaning that I am not on 'her side' or that I am on her side, meaning that only want whatever dwindling sum is left of her inheritance, meaning that I don't love her at all. It's gotten to the point where I think that giving up will just be the best thing to do, you know, cancel the wedding,"

Tom tried to get his head around the seemingly stupid reasons Lady Mary had for trying to break off, or trying to get Matthew to break off, their love and their wedding. He remembered how Sybil would say that marriage would be a mistake but as time went by and the day got closer, all the fallings out didn't matter and were effectively voided.

"Listen Matthew, I know that I shouldn't be poking around your business but, when I worked here, I mean, the others downstairs, well, they're not idiots. We could see from a mile off that you two were still in love even though you were all set to go your different ways. Of course with Sybil and me they weren't exactly so forthcoming-"

"Because you were poor? Without use of a better word?"

Tom chuckled, knowing that Matthew couldn't really be

"No, because I was Irish and possibly couldn't be trusted; there's a big difference, which is kind of racist but anyhow – I'm going to give you some advice, you might not agree with it, but you'll know it to be true. You'll never be happy with anyone else as long as Lady Mary walks this Earth. I'm sorry, but you won't."

Matthew gave a thoughtful look, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow to see the truth in his, hopefully, soon to be brother in law's words. He didn't want to admit it but Tom was right; he wasn't happy with Lavinia, well he was but little niggling thoughts of Mary would pop into his mind, about her feelings and how she was faring but now that they were once again together, there was not guilt. He noticed a sort of smug smile creep around the Irishman's features as he finished off his drink and set it back on the tray.

"What did you do to your hand?" Matthew pointed.

"Punched a tree,"

"Why?"

Tom rolled his eyes and Matthew nodded; the answer was fairly obvious.

They stayed downstairs for a while, talking and rather boldly, drinking the majority of the decanted alcohol, until the clock chimed midnight. They decided then that it was time for bed.

"Huh?" Sybil mumbled as the light turned on and someone stumbled loudly over something. She giggled at Tom's expression of pure fear as he stood frozen at the end of the room, knowing that he had woken her.

"What time is it?"

"Around about 12, go back to sleep," he whispered, though Sybil could hear the slight slur. She bit her lip, holding in her laughter at his slightly tipsy behaviour.

"Where were you?"

"Downstairs, well, I did go for a walk and then something happened between your sister and Matthew. She ran upstairs and I sat and had a chat with him. HE wasn't too good himself," he explained, some fo his words muffled by him undressing at the same time. She again tried not to laugh but when he almost fell over, she picked up her pillow and sniggered into it, trying not to howl with laughter.

"It's not funny," he groaned, sliding into bed next to her. He felt the tiny bump of their child nestled between them and the slight movement of the bump told him that their little one was up.

"Is Matthew okay now?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Well, he's kind of a bit tipsy but nothing too bad," Tom said, blushing a little as he remembered one night back in Dublin…well, he remembered Sybil screaming at him about it.

Sybil laughed once; she knew exactly what bad was.

"That's good then. You've escaped my screaming for one night,"

Tom smiled, wraping his arm around her…the hand that he punched the tree with, clearly on show to her.

"What did you do to your hand?" she gasped, her voice going up an octave.

He sighed, groaning a little; I didn't miss getting told off after all, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? I haven't really done a one-shot before so i hope its decent. **

**And more sad news, the trailer I found got taken down because of copyright! So you cant see it, you just have to take my word for it I'm afraid.**

**This will be my last thing before going on holiday - sad :(**

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**GMJ-17 xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo :D**

**Heres another little one shot I just cooked up from one of the spoiler pictures I saw on MSN website. It was one with Mary and Sybil sat together, you may have seen it, you not have but have a look if you haven't, there's quite a few :D**

**This continues after the last one - its the next day around the evening dinner. **

* * *

Matthew left, trying to find company, any company that wasn't his bothersome fiancée.

Mary of course, sat, staring out, replaying the previous events before quietly weeping. She and Matthew had once again been in disagreements. After last night, she thought that would be the end of it and when she noticed her sister's husband walk through the door, she was relieved; actually relieved it was him rather then her sisters or her parents. She knew that he had no business to retell her secret…well maybe to Sybil but she wouldn't judge like Edith or worry like their Mama.

After leaving Tom in the hall, no doubt turning to see Matthew as soon as she turned her back, Mary ran, trying hard to keep her tears as silent as possible; any loud sob would attract attention and at this particular moment, Mary wanted to be left alone.

This fight wasn't like the one last night. This was over a silly issue; Matthew seemed to think that he loved Mary more than she loved him. Everything was fine, they were sat together, having tea of course, getting along and actually having a conversation but it soon turned nasty.

"_Oh for goodness sake Matthew let's not go over this again. We had our fight last night and I think it's obvious that we're not suited. I can see it but you just can't."_

_Matthew scoffed standing and smacking the back of the armchair with his hand. He lent on it and heaved a sigh._

"_That's rich Mary. After everything we have been through I hardly believe that that is the reason."_

_Matthew then began to laugh; the whole thing was hilarious. _

"_Do you know what? I think you're scared- no, terrified of marrying me. You think that it would be a bad thing if I had to work - No you do Mary; I can see it - the way that you react to me asking about jobs. You know, not everyone in York knows that I'm the heir. To them I am an attorney with a lot of experience." He snapped, standing straight again, beginning to pace. Mary too stood, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at Matthew._

"_No Matthew that's not it-"_

"_Isn't it?" he turned, trying to stare her out. He looked at the way she shifted uncomfortably and looked to the floor. She looked extremely guilty and like he said, terrified. _

"_Oh," Matthew sounded, chuckling under his breath. "I can't believe it. You're embarrassed of me going to work. Tell me, do you think Sybil is embarrassed to go to work everyday? Or of Tom going to work? You know what, I actually envy them. My life before all of this was fulfilling. I did some good in the world and earned everything I owned but now? Dear God Mary, you disappoint me."_

With that, he left, leading us to where we began, Mary quietly weeping on the sofa. Because Matthew was right. She was terrified of marrying him for fear of, not him going back to work, but the humiliation if it came out. She could see it now,_ Earls heir not rich enough?_ Oh what would the newspapers know? They don't know that Papa had lost all of the money…yet. A creak of a floor board turned Mary's attention behind her to her youngest sister's sullen face.

To Mary's surprise, she looked well; her new life had obviously done her good. She had cut her hair, much to her mother's dismay but it suited her. She looked like her own woman and acted like it too but Mary could see the wonderful wife she was had changed her in some behaviours and the wide eyed soon to be mother look brighten up her face. The dresses she wore definitely reflected that. Mary was a little jealous as she knew that Sybil would have chosen her own, not her mother choosing for her.

She couldn't deny it; the chauffer had taken very good care of her…and the soft moans that came from their bedroom last night had it imprinted on Mary's mind. She would never be rid of that image.

"Sybil?"

Sybil just walked by toward the drawing room ready for dinner when she heard the mention of her name but with it said in anger, she stopped outside the door and listened. Anna too walked by, smirking as she never pinned Lady Sybil to be an eavesdropper. Sybil told her, with a playful push, to shove off, causing both of them to giggle quietly. Matthew left soon after, leaving Mary to wallow in her tears.

Sybil couldn't really believe what had been said. Matthew envied her?! That wasn't possible. He had everything he could ever want and yet he wanted her and Tom's life. Huh. They had more in common than she thought.

She slowly walked in, feeling slightly hurt that Mary didn't approve of her life; it wasn't really new to her but she thought that Mary would be over it by now.

"I heard you and Matthew." She stated, fiddling with her fingers. She started twisting her wedding ring; a new habit.

"I'm sure the whole house did. I'm sorry you did darling, being as you are," Mary sighed, wiping away her tears and pulling herself together. That was the thing Sybil had began to notice more and more about her sister; whenever her emotions etched towards her sleeve, she pulled her mask back on. Sybil knew that she was probably that way once too; life in Dublin had obviously changed that.

"It's fine, don't worry about me. I have enough people worrying about me," she said with a slight laugh. "I'm more worried about you though,"

Sybil made her way over to her sister, sitting her down before Mary started again. She couldn't believe she was about to ask her youngest sister for advice; surely it would – it should - be the other way around?

"Did you have this? All the fighting?" Mary asked, desperation filling her voice.

Sybil sighed, thinking back to a year before. She didn't want to tell the truth, she wanted to lie and say that she and Tom fought all the time and had threatened on numerous occasions to call off the wedding but that just wasn't the case. They were too much in love for major arguments to start.

There were petty ones; what flowers they would have at the wedding and all the rest of it but they ended up either laughing or apologising within the hour of them fighting. Mary could see the deliberation in her sister's eyes and the hesitation gave her the answer.

"Well, not really. We had little spats but nothing like this. Even now it's not that bad," Sybil sighed. Mary took her tea cup and sipped it slowly, nodding slightly before she did. Maybe she didn't give the chauffer enough credit.

"I envy you. I can't believe I'm saying it but I do," Mary said, making Sybil smile. "Now don't crow at me, I know what you're thinking."

Sybil was chuckling by then, letting all of her smug thoughts rule her mind. She knew that she shouldn't as she should really be feeling sorry for Mary for revealing her deepest darkest secret but Sybil just couldn't help it. She patted her sisters hand and said, "I knew you would come around,"

Mary groaned melodramatically, placing down her tea cup and refusing to chuckle along with her sister, who now was giving out hearty laughs. This wasn't what Mary meant at all. She was envious of their love; not their life. Mary would never give up Downton for anything. She would die before being poor. Sadly, Mary couldn't help but join in; Sybil's laughter seemed infectious and Mary said as Sybil started gasping for air,

"Be careful dear, don't overexert yourself,"

Sybil calmed herself down, knowing that Tom would undoubtedly have a fit if anything should happen. How she loved her silly, protective husband.

Mary tried to smile but it was false. She started circling the rim of her tea cup, absentmindedly thinking of a way to make things right again with Matthew. Mary tried to imagine the world if everything was well. She and Matthew didn't fight and their love was as obvious as Sybil and Tom's. She imagined that they were blissful and without a care in the world. She then in a fleeting moment, imagined them away from Downton, no strings attached. It seemed…free.

This didn't go unnoticed.

"Mary, what happened? I know you had an argument last night. Tom said."

Mary looked up to see her sister squirming with guilt. Of course he told her. How could he not? She smiled, knowing that the news was obviously too much to resist.

"Oh did he? I suppose the gossip was too much-"

"Tom doesn't gossip-"

"I thought he worked in newspapers?"

"Yes and?"

"Well, doesn't that make him a gossip? Finding stories to be printed?"

Sybil huffed, rethinking her sister's change of thought. She didn't want to argue with Mary, not now, not when she is going through all this with Matthew, though she desperately wanted to.

Tom had taught her to say when she disagreed with something; it was what made her opinion known, he would say. When she first arrived in Dublin, his mother wasn't exactly graceful toward her. She would say some rather spiteful things to her and about her – this was usually when Tom started shouting at her whilst she laid in bed trying not to cry – but after a while, Sybil had had enough and shouted back at Mrs Branson, who froze in shock at her deserved outburst. Not a choice word was said about Sybil after that.

Sybil sat back, placing herself further back on the sofa so to lean back against the backrest.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked, stunned at the action.

"Resting," Sybil stated, closing her eyes for a moment before reopening them, revealing Mary doing exactly the same.

"Careful dear, don't overexert yourself," Sybil said, sarcastically, placing a hand over her stomach. With the help of gravity, the slightest swell of her stomach could be seen as her dress formed around her body rather than covering it.

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe that we get on that well. I wouldn't put it past him to retell my woes in glee," Mary murmured.

"He didn't. He just told the story, just as it was. Neither glee nor sadness. Though I do think he felt sorry for you, he was a little bit drunk," Sybil sniggered at the latter. Mary did too, the explanation of Matthew headache this morning becoming clear.

"Good god, what did they have?"

"I think the majority of Papa's whiskey."

They both giggled and became serious in just the same moment. Mary knew that Carson would have been rather angry this morning, finding an almost empty decanter. It was almost unheard of.

"You still haven't answered my question," Sybil said, smiling at the slight fluttering in her stomach.

"What?"

"What happened?"

Mary frowned wndering what on earth Sybil was smiling at but answered her anyway; she knew that Sybil wouldn't let it go.

"The same really, just a daft argument that turned into something more. I said that we weren't as suited for one another as we hoped. He disagreed, saying that I was terrified to marry him and that I was embarrassed of him working."

Sybil didn't sit up, she really couldn't be bothered but her head snapped up.

"Mary, it's not embarrassing at all. I think its noble for Matthew to want to work,"

"Of course you would say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Sybil you know that I meant no-"

"No, you meant something by it or else you wouldn't have said it. Come on say it. I'm just a lowly peasant now, I have no opinion here!" Sybil shouted.

"No! That's not what I meant at all! Darling please don't be silly!"

"That's just-"

The door opened at the other end of the room stopping the girls, who were now stood, mid-spat. It was Matthew and Tom, no doubt coming to collect them for dinner.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked, looking between the two.

"Sybil?" Tom questioned, watching concerned as his wife rubbed her temples sitting down on the sofa again.

"It was nothing. Just-"

"It wasn't nothing," Sybil spat.

"Oh Sybil for goodness sake, stop with your pride."

"What's wrong with having pride?" Tom asked, stepping forward before Sybil could answer back. She looked murderous.

Mary recoiled, saying nothing; they were both now ganging up on her. Tom walked over to his wife, kissing her forehead before taking her hand and leading her away.

Silence came over the room, neither Matthew nor Mary exchanging a word or a glance. They heard the slight movement of people entering the dining room and Matthew broke the silence.

"Well done Mary. I think the only people who could possibly offer us some decent advice probably won't talk to us for a while."

He walked away, leaving his fiancée, once again, to think over the recent events.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this was good. I didn't have much to go on - it was just a picture rather than a clip like the last one. I had to make up the majority and just go by their facial expressions and body language. It was quite hard. **

**I tried watching that Parades End the other day. I really didn't like it. I know that its completely different from Downton Abbey, that's why I wanted to watch it but the plot lines were just too scattered to understand. Maybe thats a part of the story but it didn't sit well with me. **

**And Benedict Cumberpatch saying that Downton Abbey is 'atrocious' - honestly, he's a good actor, but he's being such a diva! He is just jealous that he's not in it and reaping all the success that the actors there are having. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it :D **

**Tell me what you think**

**GMJ17 xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo!**_  
_

**Here is a little scene that I was sort of expecting to be in the first episode of Downton... them receiving the letter with the money in it. I pictured this to be at the very - well, not the very beginning - but near enough at the start. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dearest Mary,_

_I'm glad that you are all well and the planning for your wedding is going smoothly. Well, as smooth as it can; you know what these things are like! How is Anna? And Bates? We're terribly worried about them both. In your last letter it sounded like she was a woman on a mission, not that there's anything wrong with that it just sounds like she may be tiring herself out. _

_Tom and I are well, thank you. The baby is fine too; again, I am so sorry for not telling you before. I had to tell Mama but if it wasn't meant to be I didn't want too many people knowing. I know you understand._

_Tom may have a development in his job. His boss tells him that if another one of his articles is so widely received again then he may have a real job for him, not just freelance work._

_It is on this issue that I have to bring you the bad news. I sincerely do not want to say this and please to try to forgive us but we simply cannot come to your wedding. I am crying now as I write because we would come if we could. We cannot afford it; I am not working due to the baby and Tom doesn't get paid. Thank god for the money Papa gave us; that's what we have been living off. It hurts Tom's ego to do it but I know that he would rather die than see us living on the streets like so many do. We would use it to buy the tickets over – the price of tickets being the problem – but we would have none left for any security when we got home. Please, do not tell Papa! We would never hear the end of it, though it would be a rather nice change for him to write._

_Anyhow, please pass along mine and Tom's love to all the family. Again, I am so sorry, that we cannot be there. Please do write back so I know you understand and that my grief and guilt doesn't grow._

_Your loving sister,_

_Sybil_

Sybil folded the letter, placing it in the slightly tearstained envelope and left to place it in the letterbox outside, holding her coat tightly around her to hide her sorrow that her family, well, Mary would soon feel.

* * *

**Four days later...**

A letter landed on the floor with quite a noisy thump, distracting Tom's attention from the article on his desk. Their flat wasn't large though it was large enough for three; it had three rooms, one large main room for the living room and dining room, a kitchen and their bedroom. He stood to go and retrieve it; the weight of it in his hand was far too heavy for just a letter. Though the letter was addressed to him and Sybil, the writing was far too grand; he walked through to their bedroom, where Sybil was resting and gave her the letter.

"I think it's for you," he smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hand. He could see the slightly dark circles under her eyes, making her appear tired but the truth was that she slept better than most. There was a gun fight about two streets away the day before, successfully waking Tom but not her. She dozed through the whole thing while he shook with worry.

He knew that she had been crying, ever since she had to write that awful letter to Mary saying that they couldn't come to their wedding. She smiled back, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. It turned to a frown as she read the front.

"But it's addressed to you and me," she questioned. He shrugged, getting up to leave when she held his hand, stopping him and pulling him back to sit on the bed.

"Stay, it might be important, plus, I didn't enjoy waking up alone this morning; this is the most I've seen you all day," she sulked, not eyeing the smirk that appeared on her husbands face. She tried to fight the urge but she caved; a small smile appeared on her face. She winked at him and ripped open the letter as she saw the postmark; it had come from England.

She pulled out the letter, well, she thought it was a letter, but instead it was bank notes. Rather large value ones. She frowned, pulling them all out.

"What on earth?"

Tom looked and felt delirious. He could physically feel his brain working out how on earth this amount of money landed on their doorstep and for what reason? Sybil finally found the small note at the bottom, in a hand that she didn't recognise.

_Sybil and Tom,_

_Enclosed is the correct amount for two tickets, both boat and train, to Downton. Have a safe journey over and see you at the wedding._

_A friend_

She read it over and over. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to but it was impossible! How could anyone have known? She knew that Mary would have told her family that they couldn't come, possibly the reason, but nothing in her last letter told her that anyone was prepared to do anything about it. Mary would have, she said so herself, she said that if she could get the money without Papa's permission, she would send them what they needed and more.

She watched as Tom warily counted up the money. £100. It was all there.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Sybil would have swatted him but she couldn't get the internal message to her arm. She was stunned into silence. She slowly lowered her hands, allowing tom to read the note.

"A friend?" Sybil whispered in disbelief. "This is…so generous! How the…what the? I just don't know what to say,"

Tom nodded, frowning. He didn't like this, not at all. He was grateful, most definitely, but the way that it was sent and the mysteriousness of this generous 'friend' that knew about all this. He concluded that it was someone from Sybil's family. Probably Lady Cora; she seemed to be the one who liked him and had the power to send money over.

Sybil, sat up straighter then and jumped out of the bed. She hugged her husband tightly, kissing his cheek in glee.

"It was Papa!" Sybil smiled widely. "It had to be! Why would anyone else disguise their writing and their name if it wasn't him?"

Tom was still confused, surely Lord Grantham would announce himself, make his presence known and have this act of generosity scare Tom's ego and once again, have it seen and made obvious that Tom, once again, couldn't provide for Sybil.

"I'm not so sure darling," Tom murmured, causing Sybil to stop at the door, and turn, her eyes alight with fire and not a good one.

"What? Why wouldn't it be Papa?" She snapped. "Have you lost faith completely?"

The last was said rather mournfully, before she stormed from the room. Tom read the note again. A friend. That word held so much in it but had very few possibilities; he honestly though that they had no friends from Sybil's side of the family. She had left them, disgraced them and that was that.

"I'm just saying love that, I don't think that he would be so secretive. Your mother however-"

"It wouldn't be Mama – Papa would know, which is why I think it's him."

Sybil was adamant and she stomped over to Tom's desk, pulling out a pen and some paper for the return letter.

"Wouldn't your mother have the power to send money on her own? Considering it's hers anyway,"

Sybil sighed, shaking her head.

"No, for all intents and purposes, it's Papa's and she can't take any out that's more than usual without telling him or the bank telling him."

Tom scoffed, shaking his head. He began to understand more and more the real reason why Lady Cora wouldn't come to their wedding or why she hadn't visited…because she would. Sybil had cried many times over letters sent from her mother that seemed to display his mother in laws need for travel but they always concluded with an excuse that could easily be seen through; he began to see beneath the façade of fairness that Lord and Lady Grantham lived under. They were still living in the dark ages as far as he was concerned.

As silence fell over them, he leant against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed her and smirked when her head came up and the pen stuck in her mouth, deep in thought. He let out a breathy chuckle, making his wife turn and narrow her eyes at him.

"Not sure what to write? Oh dear," Tom chuckled, making Sybil turn away from him.

She didn't understand why he was being like this. He was just as disappointed as she was when they told Mary that they couldn't come. She knew that his ego was badly bruised, as during the days afterward he worked himself to the bone, desperately trying to gather any money together; he didn't come close, which made the vicious circle start again until Sybil hid his keys from him, banning him from leaving so he could rest.

She stuck her tongue out at him; the many childlike gestures which had been suppressed at Downton had all resurfaced in her marriage. To be honest, when not working and completely at ease, Sybil thought that Tom was just a big kid. He smiled back, crouching down next to her. He pulled the pen from her fingertips, taking the hand that held it and brought it to his lips. She didn't want to smile, but she did; he knew the ways to make her give in and give up her anger.

"That's not fair," Sybil pouted, making her husband laugh.

"Whoever said that I played fair?" he murmured, his eyes alight with mischief. He kissed over her wedding ring, marvelling the silver band by turning it round on her finger.

_It didn't used to do that,_ he thought. _The baby must be making her sick, she's not eating much. _

She smirked, taking her hand away from his grasp and turning away from him, taking full advantage of Tom's distraction.

She stared at the blank page in front of her, wondering what on earth she should write and who on earth she should send it to. Mary? Granny? She didn't know, she couldn't decide.

"Tom, do you want to go to the wedding?"

He looked up, stroking her cheek to bring her out of whatever daydream she was having. Her eyes looked tired, sadness looming over them. He stood then, wrapping his arms around her shoulders gently and pulling her close to his chest. He felt her grip his arm from underneath, her thumb stroking his bare forearm.

"Of course I do," He answered softly. "If they want me there, then I won't insult them by not going, especially not now that we have this opportunity."

Sybil chuckled, resting her head on his ribs.

"Oh please make up your mind dear," she commented, huffing dramatically. Tom laughed, albeit feeling slightly insulted.

"When did I say that I didn't want to go?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. "All I said was that I didn't think that it was your father that sent the money,"

He kissed the top of her head before walking away, deciding to make some food for his wife to treat her slight malnutrition.

Sybil nodded, smiling and thanking whoever it was that sent the money. Her smile gre and she leapt up out of her seat, tottering into the kitchen to hug her husband. He laughed in surprise and held her close to him.

"Thank you," she whispered tearfully, peppering his shirt covered chest with kisses.

"For letting us go,"

He laughed louder, kissing her head and pulling her back slightly to look at her properly.

"_Me_ let us go? Do you really think that I had a choice, love?" he laughed, kissing her brow, nose and then lips. "Your happiness is the key to my decisions, why would I do something to disappoint?"

Sybil giggled, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I want some of that sandwich by the way," she ordered, breaking the loving silence with a laugh.

* * *

Mary was greeted by a letter next to her place at the breakfast table. She recognised the wonderfully scrawled handwriting of her youngest sister, blotches on ink dotted on the pages; it was probably written in sadness Mary thought. She sighed, feeling the gaze of her father, who gave his deep frown whenever word came from Sybil, staring at the side of her face with great intent. She opened it slowly, knowing that whatever she read was one of two things: One, her husband had died and two, the news that Mary wouldn't be an aunt any time soon.

She shook away the negative thoughts knowing that it probably wasn't either of those things; Sybil wouldn't write to Mary to impart those saddening news stories.

"What's that?" her father grumbled, even though he already knew.

"It's from Sybil. Hopefully it contains much nicer news than the last letter I got from her. Poor dears," Mary sighed, unfolding the paper.

"Dears? Plural?" her father asked, shaking his head slightly. Mary ignored him, his resentful character beginning to grate on Mary's last nerves.

_Dear Mary,_

_I know that it has only been a few days since my last letter; I don't expect you to have replied to the last one but I have some brilliant news! Ignore everything said in the last letter and tell everyone this. _

_I can come to your wedding!_

_Someone, we don't know who, it was incredibly strange – this random letter, the writing of whom neither of us recognises, was sent through our door, with all of the money we needed for the trip over! _

_Isn't that wonderful?_

_Again, do not tell Papa – tell everyone else by all means – just not him, I know that he will resent us coming, especially Tom. Yes he's coming too – there was enough money for him too! Mary I'm so happy. Tell me…was it you? I won't be angry because I know that I told you about Tom and mine's troubles; in fact I an elated! _

_We cannot wait to see everyone again and we have arranged to come a few days before the wedding so our visit isn't so fleeting; we will arrive on Wednesday, hopefully before dinner._

_Thank you Mary, Iif you were our secret benefactor but please, if not, pass along our thanks. _

_See you on Wednesday and I wish to hear everything about the wedding – I'm fed up of baby business (don't tell Tom that whatever you do!)_

_With love,_

_Sybil_

A wide smile spread on Mary's face and she heard her father sigh, suppressing a resentful groan.

"What is it?" he said sullenly.

"Just that she's coming after all…and Tom too," Mary smiled and stood to leave. Just as she reached the door she muttered, "So you can out that in your pipe and smoke it,"

She didn't care if her father heard it; she wanted sister there as it wouldn't be right without her. For one fleeting moment, Mary frowned at the thought of Tom coming, but that turned to a smile as she knew that he would be the price of Sybil coming over. Truthfully, when she and Edith went over to Ireland for Sybil's wedding, Tom was more welcoming than they deserved; Mary especially. She actually felt guilty for disapproving of him in the end and extended the invitation to them both.

Turning the corner, she noticed her grandmother walking toward the breakfast room.

"Good morning Granny! What are you doing here so early?"

The Dowager kissed her daughters' cheek, letting Mary hug her lightly before replying.

"I just wanted to hear of any news before I went out for the day. Waiting until tomorrow nights dinner is not an option!"

She sharply shook her head, her hand making the same movement dismissing any kind of alternative.

"Just that Sybil and Tom are coming after all – though it is a little secret saved for tonight. So hush, hush!" Mary jokingly chided, smiling sweetly before walking away.

"Excellent," The Dowager whispered, smiling widely before placing a mask of absolute horror on her face at the prospect of Sybil attending, which would be greeted by her son and hopefully believed.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? I hope so :)**

**Rather excited for the third episode :D - I loved last nights!**

**I felt a little cheated that we didn't get to see Matthew and Mary's wedding, the whole thing - vows and all. The same goes with Tom and Sybil - the while of series two was building up the that moment and we didn't even get to see it! It's a shame :( **

**Tell me what you think!**

**GMJ xxxx**


End file.
